The Effects of a Day
by Angel of Nevermore
Summary: Raven finds herself kidnapped by obcessed fans, and is locked up with none other than Jinx. Impossible bets,Stephen King novels, and kissing random boys, oh the chaos!


Raven walked calmly down the street, a cup of herbal tea in her hand. Chaos had broken out at the tower during breakfast, and Raven had quickly excused herself. Suddenly a hand shot out of the bushes and pulled her off the sidewalk. Something exploded in her face and she passed into unconsciousness instantly.

Raven came too slowly. She finally opened her eyes and saw…Jinx? The pink-haired villainess was sitting on the other side of the room they were in. Jinx narrowed her cat-slitted eyes and muttered,

"I wondered when you'd wake up"

Raven leapt to her feet, ready for a fight, but Jinx made no move.

"Chill, I'm as much a prisoner here as you are".

Raven almost smiled

"That's where you're wrong," she said and transformed into her soul-self and dove for the floor…and found herself normal, and sitting on her head.

"No'. Jinx said smirking, "This place is power-proof, believe me, I've been blasting at the walls for a half hour." Raven sat back up and dusted herself off.

"Now what part of that statement doesn't fit".

The HIVE student rolled her eyes, as if to say, "well, you haven't changed". Instead, she said,

"Really, these shippers have quite some technology". Raven's head whipped around,

"What kind of shippers…?" Jinx grimaced,

"…Rae/Jinx"

Pause.

"Let me get this straight, they want _me _to get with _you_ in a romantic relationship?"

"Apparently"

Another pause…

"I'm not gay, you know"

"Nor am I"

"Did you tell them that?"

"Yes, they insisted that I was in denial"

"Frightening people, these shippers"

"Truly"

"…So, their plan is.."

"…To keep us in here until we confess our love and hook up"

"We're screwed"

"They wish"

"…I really could have done without that little piece of information"

"Sorry"

"...How long have you been in here anyway"

"A few hours, why?"

"You just apologized, it must be a sign that captivity has caused you to lose your mind"

"Hey! I _can_ be nice sometimes!"

"Then why don't you?'

"Because I live at the HIVE, how would you like being shoved head-first into a trashcan because you said 'please' ".

"Hmm, not much, is that like a daily occurrence for a villainess?"

"Not if you teach everyone to be afraid of you, then you get left alone"

"Do I know it"

"Really?"

"It's the only way to get any peace and quiet back home."

"Noisy bunch huh?'

"BB's in my face constantly, and him and Cyborg are always arguing, and Robin's always being obsessed with either Slade or Starfire….and yeah, you get the picture"

"Try living with dorks like Gizmo and Mammoth. Now THAT'S bad."

"I can imagine"

"Robin and Star, hmm, cute couple. Boys can get really obsessed about certain girls sometimes, don't they"

"Cyborg still has a picture of you in his room" Jinx looked up, taken aback. Trying to hide the look in her eyes, she muttered.

"That's not who I was talking about…wait, he does?"

"Yes, two actually. By the way, who were you talking about?

"That green dude, a little protective of you in fights, isn't he?"

"Me and Beastboy? No way, he's way too annoying, and he doesn't like me anyway"

"I think he does"

"No he doesn't"

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Sure"

"Fine. Here are the terms, if you two ever get together, you have to…."

"What?'

"…Let me come to the wedding"

Raven had to suppress the reaction of cracking up instantly.

"Fine, I can agree to that, because it's never going to happen"

"We'll see about that"

"Yes we will"

Silence

"…And just because I can, I have a bet for you too"

"Bring it on"

"If, under any circumstances, you and "Stone" ever get together, I get to come to _your _wedding."

"That's not a fair bet, Cyborg's your friend, you'd be coming anyway"

"It's either that or your first-born child" Jinx glowered, but she had to appreciate the clever retort. Realizing that she was engaged in friendly conversation with not only a Teen Titan, but one of her biggest rivals, the pink-haired sorceress, suddenly said.

"Why am I talking to you again anyway"

"Because we're locked up in an inescapable cell by a bunch of insane people"

"You have a point"

Long silence.

"Soooo, ever read any Stephen King?"

"Of course, he was one of the greatest writers of the horror genre ever to live."

"Have any favorites?"

"Hmm, '_Salem's Lot_, was good, so was _The Shining"_

"I liked _It_, had to be one of the scariest books I've ever read, brr, hate clowns_"_

"You must be terrified of mirrors then"

"Hahah, very funny. Since when do you have any right to criticize _my _looks, Ms Purple Hair."

"At least mine is natural"

"And who says mine isn't"

"It's pink"

"It's purple"

"This is a pointless conversation"

"Fine, do you have a better topic to discuss?"

"No, not really"

"Then it appears we have reached a stalemate"

"Stalemate? And here I thought you were illiterate"

"Really? What gave you that impression?"

"Let me think, the way you act, the way you talk, the way you dress…"

"So now we're back to my fashion sense"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did, so, Ms Raven, if you are such an expert, what am I doing wrong?"

"You should really let your hair down"

"Are you saying that I need to chill!"

"I meant literally, you look like a three year old who couldn't figure out how to do pigtails with that style." Jinx pouted, but reached up and pulled the black bands out, her pink hair falling to her shoulders.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much"

"Now I have some advice for you"

"And what would that be?"

"Keep your hood off more"

"Why would I do that"

"Because, I mean, purple eyes, purple hair, like they say, 'If you've got it, flaunt it'"

"I don't flaunt"

"Well, you're not going to get any boys that way, _Raven_"

"I'm not trying to, _Jinx_".

"Fine, be that way"

"I will"

"You always have to have a clever retort, don't you"

"Doesn't everybody"

"I rest my case"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fi.."

Jinx's "fine" was cut off as a shipper with a tray teleported in the room. The shipper put the tray down and smiled.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along."

Raven mentally gagged. Jinx looked to be in the same condition. The pink haired sorceress suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. Casually slinging an arm around Ravens shoulders (to the shock of the empath) she turned to the shipper and said in a calm voice.

"Definnatly, I bet you didn't know that we've already been together for months, in fact we were on our way to go out for lunch when your evil shipper minions abducted us.."

Raven, although disgusted by the conversation, played along and nodded. The shipper cocked their head to the side.

"Really"

"Yes, really"

"Oh" The shipper said with a confused look on their face

"Then I guess there's no reason to keep you here then. The shipper pushed a button and a door opened up in the wall. The two girls dashed out without hesitating. Jinx wiping her sleeve on the wall on the way out.

"That was so creepy" She said "That I'm gonna start making out with the first guy I see"

"Whatever" Raven muttered. At that moment, the Titans stepped out from behind a building.

"Raven" Beastboy asked, "Where have you be.."

His sentence was cut off as Jinx grabbed him and planted one on the mouth. The Titans stared in a combination of shock and horror. After a minute or two, Jinx stopped. She looked up, at who she had been kissing, and they look on Raven's face.

"Crap"

"You got that right witch girl!"

"Bring it on goth chick!"

The rest of the scene is deleted because of the violence of the three hour long catfight, and the long strings of obscenities in various languages that went with it

And for a while, everything was back to normal, and no one even remembered the events of that day, that is, until….

Five years later…

Raven stood in front of the mirror, attempting to tame her violet mess of bed head, Starfire had tried, quite unsuccessfully, to help, but had only managed to spray detangler into Raven's eyes.

"Raven" The Tamarainean reminded. "You should hurry, Cyborg is driving us to the church in ten minutes."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" The empathy grumbled. A few minutes later, both girls piled into the T-car. A fourth figure turned in the front seat.

"So, did I tell you or did I tell you"

Raven glared at Jinx.

"I hate you"


End file.
